


So Close

by swwrighter



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swwrighter/pseuds/swwrighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oak Room + Carol's Apartment fic:  My version of "What happened afterwards..."</p><p>Smut and sexytime from Chapter 2 onwards.  ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fragments

### 

Therese pushed past the maitre d’ at the front desk of the Oak Room, ignoring his protests. None of the staff dared to stop the young woman as she hurriedly strode through the foyer and into the main dining area of the restaurant. It was as though they could sense, in Therese’s eyes and demeanour, her urgency. Her confusion. Her fear. What if Carol wasn’t here? Maybe Therese’s rejection of Carol earlier in the evening had ruined everything. What if now, it was too late?

Therese wasn’t sure what she would say to Carol, even she walked gently across the floor of the Oak Room, glancing from side to side as she subtly searched. Her heart was pounding in her chest as strange and conflicting emotions threatened to overtake her. Therese had never known love until she met Carol. Everything and anyone else that Therese had known before Carol entered her life simply faded into the background once the two exchanged words that day at the department store. 

The overwhelming passion and intoxication that Therese had experienced during their time together was unlike anything she had ever known. She could not have dreamed that somebody could make her feel the way that Carol did. From the moment their eyes locked, Therese knew, something had changed inside her. That piece of herself that Carol had taken at first glance would forever belong to her. Even when Carol broke her heart, she still held onto that fragment of Therese and that thought alone had brought Therese back to her tonight. For better or worse, Therese needed to feel whole again.

Therese’s eyes combed the tables of the Oak Room restaurant. A strange feeling in the pit of her stomach told her to keep walking straight ahead; that Carol would be there. With each step that Therese took, the noise of the tables and customers around her began to mute. There was a rushing in her ears and her eyes were focused straight ahead, narrowing in on a table near the windows. Therese could see nothing else once she glimpsed a flash of unmistakeable golden hair. The rest of the room faded to black and white as the image of Carol slowly came into view, brilliant and vivid before her.

So close. Only ten feet away now. Therese was on autopilot as her feet took her, step by step, closer to the vision before her. She could see Carol’s bright red lipstick, immaculate as always, as she smiled and laughed with her dinner companions. Carol seemed to be moving in slow motion; was that possible? Therese shook her head to clear the odd feeling of fuzziness from her eyes and ears. She felt as though she was floating towards Carol as she grew closer and closer, watching Carol’s hands move fluidly through the air as she spoke. Carol’s beauty and grace was such that Therese couldn’t be sure that this wasn’t a dream. Had she invented the conversation that had happened earlier at the Ritz? Did Carol really meet with her, and beg her to come back? Had Carol really said, _“I love you”?_

Fear and adoration clashed in Therese’s mind as she existed, fleetingly, within a hanging moment in time and space. She had been drawn, physically and spiritually, to the woman in front of her tonight. Another second; two seconds. Carol would see her, and what would she think? Therese felt naked, raw. She grasped her hands into fists and panted silently: there was no air in her lungs; no air in this room. The woman who had simultaneously destroyed and created Therese as she was now was here, and was turning her head towards her at last.

Carol had been listening absently to one of the men at her table when her eyes finally flicked to her left and landed on Therese. For a moment, Carol’s face remained impassive; unchanged. Her cool grey eyes and painted lips betrayed no reaction at all except for bemused indifference, and Therese felt fearful thoughts creeping in: _No, not this… Don’t let me down again… Don’t leave me here, standing alone…_

The infinitesimal instant vanished and Therese watched with frozen curiosity as Carol understood what she was seeing. In Carol’s eyes, Therese saw a flash of amazement and relief as she realized that Therese was here; really here. In Carol’s smile, which began to slowly spread across her face, Therese saw happiness, and a wryness that was uniquely Carol. After all, Carol had invited Therese to come here to the Oak Room, _in case she changed her mind_ , and now Therese was actually here in front of her. What was Carol going to do with her?

The two women simply looked at each other, and Therese felt as if the entire world had melted away. It felt as though a lifetime passed, and Therese died and lived and died again in Carol’s eyes, over and over. In reality, it was the same length of time as the first time they had locked eyes in Frankenberg’s: a few mere seconds, but long enough to break off a piece of one’s heart and offer it without question to the other.

The room suddenly rushed back to life around Therese’s ears as Carol stood up and excused herself from her dining companions. She took a few measured steps around the table and closed the space between her and Therese.

“You’re here,” Carol said, and the banality of her words made both women smile. Carol pressed her lips together to avoid laughing aloud, and then lowered her voice to a whisper. Staring intensely into Therese’s eyes, Carol murmured, “Does this mean what I think it means? You coming here? Dare I hope…?” she trailed off.

“Yes.” Therese answered quietly. She said no more, but no more needed to be said. Carol breathed in a slow sigh of relief, and moved even closer, her painted red lips so close to Therese’s ear that she could feel each word as a separate heartbeat of warm breath:

“Then let me take you home.”

### 

Therese felt suddenly warm all over, hearing Carol’s words over and over in her head on an endless loop. _Let me take you home. Let me take you home._

 _Let me make love to you,_ Therese wanted to say. _Let me kiss you, now. Right now. Let me scream out your name. Carol…_

“Yes…” Therese said, finally responding. “Please. But… oh… what about your friends?” _Stupid,_ Therese thought. _Why bring that up? Who cares about these blasted people?_

“What about them?” Carol said with a smirk. She turned her head briefly to check on her table, only a few feet away. Her companions were laughing and talking loudly with each other, paying no attention to the two women. “They’re fabulous, but they’ve had their fair share to drink. I’ve put in enough time. They won’t mind,” Carol said. She turned suddenly towards the table before Therese could say anything else that might delay their exit.

“I’m awfully sorry, I’ve received some news from Therese here, and I must go at once. Please enjoy the rest of your evening,” Carol said, apologetic but firm. “I’ll call you on Tuesday, Howard. You can come by the shop,” said Carol as she pulled her purse from beside her chair and extricated herself gracefully from the group. Carol was right; her companions didn’t seem to mind at all, and based on the knowing smiles and glances that they cast her way, Therese realized that they probably knew exactly what was going on.

“Come on, darling, let’s get out of here,” Carol whispered fiercely, her hand brushing Therese’s elbow as she guided her towards the front of the restaurant. Therese almost gasped aloud at this briefest of touches, and she realized that she was burning hot. _I’m on fire for this woman,_ she thought.

At the front of the Oak Room, Carol stopped abruptly and smiled again at Therese, her eyes full of warmth. _Warmth, and something else,_ Therese thought. _Hunger…_

“Sweetheart, I’m just going to pay the bill for the table before we go,” said Carol in a low voice. “It’ll just take a moment, and it’ll make me feel better about leaving early. Then we can grab a cab and head straightaway to our place.”

 _Our place._ Therese swallowed and had to take a steadying breath. Her blood seemed to be scorching her, and with every moment she was in Carol’s presence again, it burned hotter and hotter.

“That’s… that’s fine. I’m just going to go to the powder room for a minute. I’m… I’m really warm, Carol. I’ll just go splash some water on my face.” Therese finished stammering and turned quickly across the foyer towards the ladies’ room.

### 


	2. What You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in the ladies' room when Therese went to go "freshen up". Carol doesn't leave her alone for long...

Therese leaned over the sink, allowing the water to run cold.  Taking a fresh hand towel from a basket on the counter, she ran it under the faucet, wrung it out, and pressed it to her forehead.  She breathed deeply and patted the cool towel gently on the face and neck, feeling some slight relief.

 _Let me take you home_.  Therese both knew, and didn’t know, what would happen when they got there.  She could picture a million scenarios, both erotic and loving, in Carol’s arms.  Her mind cycled relentlessly through its archive of sensual memories from their brief time together.  _Carol’s lips, soft and hot at once.  Carol’s skin, searing against hers as they pressed together.  Carol’s hair, tickling against her stomach as she descended between her legs…_

Therese quickly pressed the cold towel to her forehead again.  _Jesus_.

The door of the ladies’ room creaked open.  Therese glanced up, and Carol was there, reflected in the mirror.  As Therese watched, Carol stalked slowly towards her until she stood right behind her, only an inch or two separating them. Carol’s gorgeous face reflected next to her own.

“Are you alright, darling?” Carol asked, one eyebrow lifting up.  _She doesn’t look too concerned_ , Therese thought.  _She knows exactly what’s wrong with me_. _In fact, I think she’s smirking!_

Therese had to laugh.  It burst out of her, and Carol’s smirk turned into a wide grin.

Therese threw the hand towel carelessly down onto the counter and turned herself around, very slowly and deliberately.  _She’s standing so close to me_ , Therese thought. _She’s not even touching me and_ _I can barely stand it._

Therese closed her eyes for a brief moment, and opened them again as she found herself face-to-face with Carol.  They were almost of a height, both wearing heels tonight, and their eyes met evenly as Therese leaned back gently against the marble counter.

Carol simply gazed at Therese, her blue-gray eyes inscrutable.  As Therese watched, Carol’s eyes grew dewy and seemed to fill with tears. 

“I don’t know whether to laugh or cry,” Carol said, pressing her lips together. “I don’t know… I don’t know whether to tear your clothes off, or just wrap my arms around you and never let go.”

“Well, I guess that depends on whether there’s anybody else in the ladies’ room with us,” Therese said, gesturing towards a second door on their left that led to the toilets.

Carol laughed, and the sound echoed off the marble and gold fixtures of the room.  “I guess they’d get quite a show,” Carol said. “And honestly, I don’t care anymore if anybody sees us.  I’m so sick of worrying about what people think of me.”  Carol sighed, and then flicked her eyes up to meet Therese’s again, the amused look returning.  “Nevertheless… I suppose that I can’t do all the things to you that I have in mind in this damned ladies’ room.”  Carol winked, and Therese felt herself flush all over again.

“We should go,” Therese said quickly. “I’ve cooled down a bit.”

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” said Carol.  Lightning-quick, Carol’s hands suddenly reached out and grabbed the marble counter on either side of Therese, trapping her.  Therese’s breath hitched as Carol’s thumbs touched her sides, so gently that she almost couldn’t feel it.

“I don’t want you cooled down, Therese,” Carol whispered, leaning imperceptibly closer. “In fact, I want you hot.  Hot for me… and only me.”  Carol’s hands had crept closer and Therese could feel Carol’s thumbs digging gently into her hipbones as her strong fingers wrapped around her waist.

“Carol…”  Therese gasped, watching helplessly as Carol moved excruciatingly slowly towards her, their bodies so close now that Therese could feel the heat coming off Carol’s body. Therese felt drunk with lust, and she could feel her brain struggling to keep up with the sensory overload of the beautiful woman in front of her.  Carol’s eyes, watching her with pure desire.  Carol’s golden hair, falling gently over the right side of her face as she leaned in. Carol’s mouth, only an inch or two away… she watched as Carol’s tongue reached out quickly to wet her bottom lip, and Therese just about died.

Therese felt her blood rushing towards her lips and her breasts, making them ache to be kissed and touched.  She reached out and gripped Carol’s waist, pulling her hard against her and closing that final agonizing inch that separated them.  Therese found herself pressed tightly between the marble sink behind her and Carol’s body, which surged against her with the sudden intensity of their connection.  
  
“Kiss me,” Therese begged in a hoarse whisper. Carol’s lips were unbearably close and her eyes were deep, dilated wells of lust. Carol didn’t hesitate a moment longer; her lips closed the gap and crushed against Therese’s.  The kiss was hard, unbreakable. The kiss was months of longing and loneliness. The kiss was love.

Therese wasn’t sure how long the kiss went on for; what seemed like hours was probably seconds. When she felt Carol’s tongue slip into her mouth, she felt a flash of wetness between her legs and moaned. She frantically raised her left arm from its place at Carol’s waist and pushed it up between their bodies, traveling up Carol’s figure to grab onto the collar of her jacket and pull her even closer. She kissed Carol more, more, more; she couldn’t get enough.  Finally, Therese bit Carol’s lower lip gently between her teeth, and Carol slowly pulled back, their kiss ending as Therese gently released her.

“Fucking hell,” Therese said, breathing hard.

“Miss me?” Carol said mischievously, leaning back and smiling lightly.  Carol’s grasp on Therese’s waist loosened somewhat, and she raised a hand to brush a lock of hair behind Therese’s ear.

“I did miss you, Carol.  More than anything.”

They both leaned forward and rested their foreheads against each other’s, breathing slowly and trying to regain control.

“Thankfully I didn’t drive tonight; I think I’d crash the car,” Carol laughed.

“Can we go home now? I mean, this is a pretty nice powder room, but I’d rather see you spread across a countertop in the privacy of your apartment than in here,” Therese said.

Carol’s eyes seemed to catch fire at Therese’s words, and she moved swiftly forward, pressing Therese back against the sink one more time.

“Is that so?” Carol said, her eyes hooded and dark. Both women gasped as Carol’s thigh pushed against Therese and parted her legs slightly beneath her skirt. “Who is going to be spread for whom, darling?” Carol whispered, pressing even harder against Therese’s centre.

“Oh my God,” Therese panted, throwing an arm around Carol’s neck. 

Carol moaned and forced her thigh further between Therese’s legs.

“Carol… what you do to me…” Therese kissed the side of Carol’s neck and marveled at how instantly, and how well, Carol could turn her on.

Carol inclined her head, lowering her lips towards Therese’s ear.

“I haven’t even started doing things to you yet,” Carol whispered.  “Just you wait.” Therese trembled at the sensation of Carol’s voice, so close that her lips were brushing lightly against Therese’s earlobe. 

There was a rattling of the door handle and Carol took an instant half-step backwards, standing up straight and smoothing out her own jacket and skirt.  Therese dropped her arms and remained leaning against the counter, mouth agape, breathing erratically, as a well-dressed woman in her 70s bustled into the ladies’ room.  The open door brought with it the clattering and humming of the restaurant outside and Therese suddenly remembered where they were.

 “GOOD EVENING,” Carol said, conspicuously loudly.  Both Therese and the woman gave Carol a strange look.  The woman nodded and walked hastily by, pushing her way through the other doorway within.

Therese laughed and coughed as she tried to regain her breath.  “What the hell was that?”

“Don’t you always yell greetings into the faces of strangers?” Carol said in a deadpan voice, winking at Therese while she fixed her hair in the mirror.  “Well, Miss Belivet, there are plenty of things going on in this room that are a little unusual tonight.  So perhaps we should get out of here… if you’re ready.”

Therese looked hard at Carol, taking in her perfect features, flushed red from their brief encounter. _This is just the beginning_ , she thought. _This woman is mine_.

“Yes,” Therese answered. “I’m ready.”

Carol considered Therese thoughtfully, before reaching out her hand.  Therese took it and pulled herself upright, still a bit unsteady on her feet.  Carol passed a comforting hand along Therese’s back as she escorted her towards the door.

“Come, my love.”

### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not full sexy times... but hopefully a good tease for things to come!  
> Will work on Chapter 3 soon: "What happened at home" ;)


	3. Waltz Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of romance in the taxi.
> 
> ... A bit of a breather before the next chapter, which is basically just fucking. ;P

Therese gazed out the window of the taxi as it drove steadily through Manhattan. The streets were wet from the recent rain and there was a slight chill in the air.  Therese shifted in her seat, moving a bit closer to Carol, who sat on her left in the back of the cab.  Carol had her legs casually crossed and was shaking her high-heeled foot back and forth in seeming impatience.  _He could drive a little faster_ … Therese thought.  She couldn’t wait to get back to Carol’s apartment, but she wasn’t sure where exactly it was on Madison Avenue.

Carol was wearing a beautiful cream coat that looked warmer than Therese’s.  Therese moved another inch closer and snuggled into Carol’s side, leaning her head against Carol’s shoulder.  “I’m cold,” she said.  Carol turned towards her.

“Enjoy it while you can; you’re going to be burning up before you know it,” Carol whispered.  Therese blushed, and reached for one of Carol’s hands, which were folded in her lap.  She entwined their fingers and squeezed Carol’s hand.  She observed Carol’s elegant fingers wrapped around her own, and remembered in vivid detail what else those fingers could do.  Therese felt much warmer all of a sudden.

“How much longer to your place?” Therese asked.

“Not long… but still… Sir?” Carol addressed the driver.  “Can you please step on it? My friend here has a fever and I need to get her home as soon as possible.”

“Yes ma’am,” said the driver, stepping on the gas a little.

“Thank you… she is soooo hot. Practically on fire!” Carol added, and Therese had to hide her giggle by burying her face in Carol’s shoulder.  “Oh, and how about a little music?”

The driver turned on the radio, and Teresa Brewer’s ‘ _Till I Waltz Again With You_ began piping through the speaker. Carol let out a deep breath, and rested her head on Therese’s for a moment while the soft music filled the car.  “It’s _our_ place, Therese,” she said quietly.  “If you want it to be.”

Therese didn’t say anything, but she began rubbing her thumb against the back of Carol’s hand as she stared out the window absently.  _Our place_.  That was what she wanted, wasn’t it?  The very idea was thrilling, but also intimidating.  Waking up next to Carol every day was certainly a fantasy that she had entertained many times.  However, the recent months of loneliness and misery had forced the idea further and further to the back of her mind as she came to terms with the idea that Carol was gone. She couldn’t quite process the fact that things could have changed again so quickly; Carol was back in her life, and wanted to be with her; to live together.  Therese wasn’t sure that something so unreal could actually be happening.

Therese was startled out of her reverie when Carol suddenly pulled her hand away from Therese’s. Therese looked up in alarm, but Carol was smiling at her and she felt strong fingers giving her thigh a quick squeeze.  “We’re here,” Carol said.

Therese pulled herself out of the taxi while Carol rummaged through her purse and paid the driver. Therese was impressed by the beautiful building that she found herself standing in front of, although she wasn’t surprised that Carol would have chosen the best-looking place on the block. Therese tilted her head further back and admired the stars. It reminded her of the night that Carol had asked her to join her on the road trip out west.  … _Would you…?_

Therese heard the taxi driving away and Carol’s heels clicking on the pavement towards her. “That’s that,” she said. “And this is it.  Coming, my darling?” Carol walked towards the entrance of the building, and turned around as she reached the door, looking at Therese expectantly.

_This is it_ , Therese thought.

### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split this chapter into 3 and 4 because this taxi scene was in line with the characterizations I had in the first two chapters, whereas the next part (which will be posted momentarily), is just sexy, not all cutesy 1950s ;)


	4. She's Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex scene, enjoy, mic drop, goodnight. :D

### 

Carol hung their coats up in the closet and reached for Therese’s hand, pulling her gently through the foyer and into the main living area of the apartment.  Although it was clear that Carol hadn’t lived there long, it was a stunning space. Carol’s choices of furniture and artwork were much more modern than her house in New Jersey, but the place still felt warm and inviting. It was perfect.

“Geez, Carol, why’d you have to bring me to such a dump?” Therese said, pokerfaced.

Carol swatted Therese’s shoulder with her free hand, laughing. “Would you like a tour?” she asked.

“No.” 

Carol looked at her, surprised. Therese entwined their fingers once more, and drew Carol close to her, snaking her other arm around Carol’s slim waist.

“Take me to bed. Now.”

Therese watched as Carol’s pupils dilated at the forcefulness in Therese’s voice.  “I knew there was a reason I loved you,” Carol said hoarsely, before crushing her lips against Therese’s and pushing her back against the nearest wall.

The heat between them flared up with an intensity that left them both breathless.  Carol’s mouth was everywhere: kissing Therese’s neck, sinking her tongue between her lips, licking along the edge of her ear.  Therese’s hands were in Carol’s hair, pulling her closer, and then dropping down to trace a line down Carol’s back before grabbing her ass.

Clothes were inelegantly and hastily unbuttoned, unzipped, and discarded as they made their way along the wall, kissing and grasping at each other’s bodies desperately.  Therese struggled to remove her heels and threw them haphazardly down the hallway.  “Which way, goddammit?” Therese almost shouted, as she came to a choice of two doorways. She heard Carol laugh behind her and turned around, watching as Carol delicately removed her blouse and dropped it slowly to the floor, pooling at her feet. Therese was dumbstruck by her loveliness, and they stared at each other for a moment, taking in the impossible beauty of the each other, standing there in only their lingerie.  Therese struggled to breathe as Carol reached past her and turned the handle on the doorway to the left.

Therese barely noticed her surroundings as her and Carol flung themselves onto the bed. Therese found herself on top and swiftly stripped off her bra and threw it across the room.  She leaned down and starting kissing Carol’s chest, running her hands up Carol’s sides and behind her back to unhook Carol’s bra, almost tearing apart the black lace in her desperation as she threw it aside.

Therese lowered herself onto Carol, their naked breasts touching as their legs intertwined and their bodies pressed hard against each other.  The feeling was indescribable: their bodies were burning hot and alive with lust and sexual energy.  Their lips met again in a searing kiss and they moved against each other frantically as their minds focused solely on the pleasure they were creating together.

“Mmm… fuck,” Carol groaned as Therese’s mouth licked across her naked breasts and bit her nipples gently, making them grow stiff under her tongue.

“Harder.”

Therese bit down on Carol’s left nipple while her right hand slipped down between Carol’s legs, where her underwear was the last piece of clothing she had on.  Therese slid her hand underneath the fabric and into warm wetness.  Carol gasped and her hips surged upwards as Therese’s fingers skimmed across her clit and pushed deeper between her legs.  “Oh god… please…” Carol panted.

Therese stilled her movements and raised her head to look Carol in the eyes.

“Please what?” Therese asked with a grin, her fingers flickering lightly inside Carol’s underwear.

“Please, my angel…” Carol whispered. “I need you. I need you inside me.” She tried to push herself harder against Therese’s hand.

Therese smiled and kissed her way down Carol’s body, watching the skin shiver as she grazed her lips across ribs and hip bones and the soft skin of her stomach. Using both hands, Therese pulled Carol’s black lace underwear off, slipping them down her legs and tossing them over the edge of the bed.  Therese smirked to herself as she thought of Carol’s words from earlier in the evening:   _Who is going to be spread for whom, darling?_ Therese wasted no time as she pushed Carol’s legs apart forcibly and dropped down to lick the length of her slit.

Carol almost screamed, but bit her lip and instead grabbed onto Therese’s head, pulling her harder against her. Therese’s tongue licked and sucked on Carol’s clit while her hands traveled up and down the inside of Carol’s thighs, which trembled every time Therese’s tongue slid against her.  _Fuck, she’s wet_ , Therese thought. _She is so hot. She is everything_.

“More,” Carol moaned, her hands gripping the sheets.  Therese traced the fingers of her right hand along the sensitive skin of Carol’s thigh until they were poised at the entrance of Carol’s cunt. _She’s mine_ , Therese thought, pausing for a moment before thrusting two fingers inside.

This time Carol did scream.

Therese watched through hooded eyes as Carol lost control under the passionate attention of her mouth and hand.  Therese licked up and down Carol’s slit while Carol’s head moved from side to side, accompanied by moans that grew louder and louder.  Therese curled her fingers deeper into Carol and thrust hard inside her, staring in lust as Carol grabbed her own breasts and pinched her nipples hard.

_She’s so close_ , Therese thought. _I can feel it._

Therese fucked her harder.

Carol’s legs wrapped around Therese's shoulders as her moans turned to high-pitched cries.  Carol grabbed the headboard of the bed and raised her hips, pushing herself further into Therese’s mouth.

“Fuck… fuck… don’t stop…”

_Never_ , thought Therese, filling up Carol with another finger and sucking hard on her clit as she drove her fingers as hard as she could, deep inside.  That was it. Carol’s body stilled for a moment before she started to shake and pulsate in Therese’s mouth, letting out a primal cry of release that Therese swore she could feel penetrating into her heart.  Therese grabbed onto Carol’s hip with her free hand and held her, not stopping the movement of her mouth and hand as Carol’s orgasm overtook her body. Feeling and hearing Carol cum like this was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced.  Therese continued licking and slowly fucking Carol as she writhed and shivered underneath her, slowly coming down from the sharp peak that Therese had driven her to. Finally, Therese stopped her movements, withdrew slowly, and simply lay her head on Carol’s thigh, looking up at the stunning woman whom she could hardly believe was back in her life.

“Oh my god. Therese…” Carol looked shocked as she sat up, somewhat weakly, on her elbows. She quickly flopped back down, laughing at her own state of weakness after such pleasure.  “I had no idea… that was…”

“Say that you love me.”  Therese said, tracing a pattern on Carol’s stomach with her fingers.

“I do… I do love you. So much,” Carol sobbed suddenly, covering her face with her hands as tears unexpectedly sprang to her eyes. “Oh god, it’s the sex! I’m not sad Therese, it’s just that that was… unbelievable. I think you broke my brain.”  Carol smiled and wiped the tears away, laughing and gesturing for Therese to come closer.

Therese moved up Carol’s body slowly, and used her thumb to wipe away a tear from Carol’s cheek. They kissed gently and Therese pulled back to look Carol in the eyes.  _I haven’t said it yet_ , Therese realized.  She took a deep breath.

“I love you, Carol.”

The smile that spread across Carol’s face was so beautiful that Therese had to kiss her again, over and over.  She rested her head on Carol’s shoulder and kissed her neck lightly, and whispered, “You can give me the apartment tour now.”

They both laughed and Carol hugged Therese closer.  “Hmmm, and maybe a drink and a cigarette,” Carol added.

“… Then we’re going to come back in here, and you’re going to start doing all those things to me that you were talking about earlier.” Therese said, poking Carol in the ribs.

“I knew there was a reason I loved you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this, I switched it from Carol being on top to Therese. I ended up liking it better that way, but you can be the judge :)


	5. Champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um.... more sex. Carol on top. YASSSSSS.

 

* * *

 

Therese wandered around Carol’s living room, idly observing the artwork, books, and keepsakes that Carol had decorated the space with so far.  A framed photograph of Rindy.  An abstract expressionist painting above the divan.  A sculpture of human bodies on the sideboard that looked decidedly Sapphic. Therese grinned at that.  She tied the plaid robe a little more tightly around her waist, and sighed: it smelled like Carol.  Therese didn’t know how she had managed all those months alone without being around this scent of her; it seemed like oxygen to her now.

Carol came through from the kitchen, holding a bottle of Veuve Clicquot and two champagne flutes. She was wearing a mint green silk robe tied loosely at the waist, and it flowed elegantly behind her as she floated into the room.  _She looks like a fucking goddess_ , thought Therese.

“Ready to celebrate?”                                                          

“I’m ready to do anything with you,” Therese said, taking the bottle from Carol’s hand and grabbing the front of her robe with the other.  She pulled Carol in for a kiss, which started out soft and loving before the heat between them started to rise again. Carol moaned and broke it off.

“Hang on, or I’m going to drop these glasses,” Carol said, smiling as she looked around for somewhere to put them down.

“Sorry, I can’t help myself,” Therese said, blushing.  She began to unwrap the gold foil on the bottle of Veuve.  “Let’s have a drink.”

Carol looked intently at Therese. “Don’t ever apologize for kissing me, darling,” she said. “I want you to do that whenever you feel like it.”

Therese smiled happily at her lover and began untwisting the wire surrounding the cork. “I’ve never had this champagne before,” she said. “Thanks for bringing it out; it looks expensive.”

“It’s my favourite,” Carol said, placing the champagne glasses on the sideboard.  “Abby actually bought it for me: it was a gift when my divorce was finally settled.  I’ve been saving it… I was hoping that I would get to share it with you.”

“And now you are,” said Therese, and with a loud pop the champagne was open.  Therese poured the sparkling drink gently into the two glasses and passed one to Carol.

“Cheers, my love,” said Carol, reaching out her glass to clink against Therese’s.  “Here’s to us. And to new beginnings.”

“I love you,” Therese replied, and watched Carol as she sipped her champagne. _She is so beautiful_ , Therese thought. _Can this really be my life now?  …A new beginning with Carol?_   Therese felt light-headed just thinking about it.

Therese walked over to the chaise longue in the corner and sat down, leaning against its reclined back. “Come sit with me,” Therese said quietly, as she lifted her left foot onto the chair, making obvious space for Carol to sit between her legs.

Carol glided over gracefully, and gave Therese an amused look as she placed herself carefully on the chaise and leaned her back into Therese’s body, her head resting on Therese’s chest.  They both stretched out and sighed in contentment as they felt their bodies relax into each other. Therese reached her right arm around Carol’s stomach and held onto her closely.

“This is just heaven,” Carol said, sipping her champagne. “I am so thankful that you came to find me tonight, Therese.  It means the world to me.”

“Well, I wouldn’t have come at all without your invitation, so I think I should actually be thanking you,” said Therese.

They sat in pleasant silence for a few minutes, sipping the expensive champagne and taking in the warmth of each other as they listened to the faint sound of cars driving down Madison Avenue on the street below. Therese caressed Carol gently, slipping her hand into the silk robe and tracing vague shapes on the skin of her stomach.

“Are you hungry, darling?” Carol finally said. “I can make you something if you are.  I’m not sure what I’ve got in the kitchen, but…”

“Actually, I just ate,” said Therese.  “Don’t you remember?”

Carol laughed out loud, almost spilling what was left of her champagne.  “That’s terrible!” she cried, and flipped her body over so that she was face-to-face with Therese, who was laughing into her drink.

 “And yes, I remember, you naughty thing,” Carol said quietly, staring deep into Therese’s eyes. Therese stopped laughing and swallowed when she saw the intensity of Carol’s look.  “Do you remember? ...Do you remember the sounds I made when you were eating me?”

“Yes.” Therese whispered.  She felt herself flush suddenly, her face growing hot.

“… Do you remember how wet you made me?”  Carol leaned over and put her champagne glass on the windowsill behind them.

“Yes.” Therese said softly.  She watched Carol’s lips as they formed all these erotic descriptions, and felt her body getting warm and uncomfortable inside her robe.

“… Do you remember how it felt when I came all over you?”  Therese felt a jolt between her legs as her clit responded to Carol’s words.  She found herself struggling for breath. _Holy shit_ …

“… I said… do… you… remember?” Carol asked again, as she untied Therese’s robe and exposed her naked body to the air.  Carol reached up to take Therese’s glass from her hand where it had been forgotten, an inch of cool champagne left in the bottom as Therese held it dreamily. Therese shifted her legs anxiously, desperate for some contact between them.  Carol’s strong thigh was in the way, so close to touching her centre as she leaned over Therese in the chaise; but a few painful inches away from giving her any satisfaction.

“Yes… I remember, Carol...” Therese breathed.

“Good.”  Carol tipped the champagne glass over, pouring what was left all over Therese’s breasts and stomach.  Therese gasped in equal parts disbelief and desire as Carol rid herself of the empty glass and descended onto her, licking and sucking all the liquid off her skin.

“Mmm, god, yes,” Therese mumbled as Carol’s tongue tasted her.  Carol nipped at her collarbone and neck.  She sucked on Therese’s nipples, moving quickly from one breast to the other as her hands stroked up and down Therese’s sides.  She traced her tongue down Therese’s torso, biting her gently as she went and kissing at each spot afterwards, leaving hot marks.  Therese felt a trickle of champagne run slowly between her legs and she grabbed desperately at Carol, needing to feel more.

“Take it off.”  Carol sat up suddenly, and gestured at Therese’s robe. Therese struggled to comply, her body not quite working the way it should.  She felt slow and dazed from all the sensations running through her body; not to mention that Carol had now stood up and was slipping off her own robe in what was possibly the most erotic way imaginable.  Therese watched, stunned, as Carol untied the silk belt and slid the robe off her shoulders one at a time, and let the material glide down her arms and body at a pace so slow and deliberate that it was almost torture to witness.

Therese finally fought her way out of her robe and threw herself back onto the chaise, covering her eyes with her hands.  _This is just too fucking much.  I am actually going to die from looking at her_.

“Something the matter?”  Therese felt the chaise move slightly as Carol placed herself over her.  Therese uncovered her eyes to see Carol hovering over her, a satisfied look on her face. “Feeling unwell? Poor Therese. Would you like me to… stop?”  Carol rubbed her thumb over Therese’s lower lip.

“Don’t you fucking dare.”  Therese grabbed Carol’s hand and pushed it down between her legs. “Please… Carol… Do it now, before I die from wanting you.”

Carol breathed in sharply when she felt how wet and swollen Therese was. She slid her hand between Therese’s folds and squeezed her clit lightly with the sides of her fingers.  Therese moaned and squirmed under Carol’s touch; she felt frenzied in her lust and every moment was an agony of anticipation and hunger.  She reached up and pulled Carol towards her so she could kiss her.

Just as their lips touched, Carol slid her fingers inside Therese, filling her up completely and pushing her down hard.  Therese was so dripping wet that Carol had no trouble fucking her hard and fast immediately, thrusting deep into her cunt while Therese screamed into her mouth.  Carol pulled away from the kiss and fixed her eyes on Therese’s, which were glazed over with need.

“Do you like that?” Carol asked, pumping hard inside her. 

Therese let out a loud moan and stuttered, “Yes… yes… mmmm… please,” as she reached out and touched Carol’s breasts, which were poised just above her.  Carol hissed through her teeth as Therese pinched her nipples before pulling and releasing them.  Carol raised an eyebrow, as if in challenge, before leaning back and pushing her fingers even deeper inside Therese and scraping her thumb over her clit.

“FUCK… Yes, Carol, just like that,” Therese cried, as the sensation of being fucked and stroked at once set off a spark in her brain, a flicker within that felt connected to Carol’s hand inside her.  “Don’t fucking stop… never stop,” Therese groaned, bearing down against Carol’s fingers and rubbing her hands over whatever part of Carol’s body she could reach. _I’m on fire for you_.

Carol locked her eyes with Therese’s as she redoubled her efforts, sweat starting to drip down the sides of her face as the forceful sex grew in speed and intensity.  Carol could feel Therese start to throb around her hand and the inside of her cunt was searing hot.  Therese’s essence flowed all over Carol’s hand as she fucked her.

Carol leaned over and said her name in low, commanding voice: “Therese.”

Therese looked at Carol with a somewhat glassy expression, her mouth open as she moaned and panted uncontrollably.

“Cum for me, Therese. Right now.”  Carol slammed her hand into Therese and worked over her clit as hard as she could.  Carol felt Therese’s flares of pleasure radiating against her.

Therese’s back arched and she felt her orgasm sparking from deep within her. Nothing had ever felt this good.  Carol was fucking her so hard, so deep inside, while her thumb slipped over her clit erratically, creating sharp flashes of bliss that were closer and closer together every time Carol’s fingers hit a certain spot inside her. Carol was hovering over her, propping herself up on the edge of the chaise while her other hand fucked her.  Carol’s eyes were almost black with lust, and her golden hair was moving in time with her thrusts. 

“So beautiful,” Therese gasped, and reached up to pull Carol’s mouth down onto hers. The moment their lips touched, Therese felt a wave of ecstasy surge through her and she shattered against Carol as the rush of complete euphoria took over her body.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck…” Therese cried into Carol’s mouth as she was crushed and flooded by her orgasm. She grasped onto Carol desperately and pulled her body down onto hers, feeling the warmth and sweetness of Carol wrap around her. Therese closed her eyes, let out a deep breath and felt the flow of pure bliss wash over her.

Therese opened her eyes and Carol was in her silk robe again, sitting on the end of the chaise and smoking a cigarette.  She looked over at Therese and smiled, rubbing her free hand along Therese’s calf.

“Hello, darling,” Carol said, exhaling smoke.

“What?  What just happened?”

“Oh, you just blacked out for a couple of minutes,” Carol said lightly.

Therese examined Carol’s expression carefully.  “Don’t look so smug, Carol!”

Carol laughed loudly, and leaned back against the side of the chaise, taking another long drag. “Well, I am pretty proud of myself.  That was something else, Therese.”  She brushed her hand up and down Therese’s leg.  “You are incredible, really.”

Therese smiled and sat up slowly, grabbing onto Carol’s hand as it caressed her thigh. “There’s only one thing I can say right now, Carol…” she said in a serious voice.

“Pass the cigarettes.”

                                                                                                                                            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* oh, sorry... I blacked out there for a second.
> 
> How hot are these two women?? I feel like I could write about them fucking all day!   
> Let me know what you think of this chapter.
> 
> p.s. Ideas are welcome: KBR suggested champagne, and look what happened ;)
> 
> p.p.s. More updates may or may not happen this week. I actually have a lot of non-writing stuff to do (...Boo). But we'll see. I do need more ideas for what they should do next. Besides have sex (obvs)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for all your kind comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the movie 'Carol' a few weeks ago and couldn't get it out of my head (RIGHT??) I loved the final scene and wrote a little piece about it, not realizing at the time that a ton of "Oak Room" fics were already out there... So much for my creative idea! Ha ha. Anyway, since it was already written I figure I'd post it regardless. I want to see what others think of the writing style and the characterizations.
> 
> I have not written much fanfic, ever, let alone posted it, so this was a way for me to get motivated to write again after a long period of mental illness. I'm so grateful that I saw this movie as it actually inspired me to write something! I have some ideas for AU's, so if you like this one and/or have any constructive criticism for me, please fire away!


End file.
